Mistletoe
by radioactive.zen
Summary: The members of Torchwood 3 are in for a surprise when Old Saint Nick comes to the Hub for a visit. Some Jack/Ianto, crack!fic for your holiday pleasure.


Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, otherwise the third season would be all Jack and Ianto, all the time.

**Mistletoe**

Jack Harkness entered the Hub with great enthusiasm. This had startled the others, who had been working diligently before they made their way home for a night off on Christmas Eve. But it hadn't entirely been Jack's cheery mien that shocked the Torchwood members; Jack--who supposedly was out for a quick alien mission--returned dressed fully in a Santa's costume, complete with a fake white beard and a sack full of John-Hart-knows-what.

"Erm...Jack..." But Owen couldn't finish with a serious face.

"Ho, ho, ho!" greeted Jack.

"Oh, God..." Tosh mumbled, drowning her face into her hands in embarrassment. Gwen was paralyzed at her work station, with her mouth nearly sinking to the floor.

"It being Christmas Eve," Jack began, "I've decided to add some holiday cheer around these dreary grey walls."

A drip or two from a leaky pipe in the autopsy room sink was all the response that Jack received.

Ianto waltzed through the main Hub entrance carrying a tray of tea, obviously unaware of the current situation. At first sight of the red-suited figure, Ianto froze as his eyes widened in surprise. He tried to make a sleek escape, but Jack immediately turned to Ianto upon his arrival.

"Ianto! Wanna help?" Jack asked with his utmost handsome smile.

The teaboy cringed and turned, reluctantly shaking his head in agreement. "Fantastic!"

"Great!" Jack exclaimed. "Here," he pulled out an elf hat with attached ears and handed it to Ianto.

Ianto's eyes widened even more than humanly possible. He grit his teeth and, knowing that that dazzling smirk would pay him back hugely, Ianto consented.

Putting on the hat, Ianto quickly handed out the teas before tending to Jack's ridiculous task. Owen snickered as Ianto passed by, and received an awfully dreadful glare in return.

"What's in the bag, Jack?" Ianto questioned his boss.

"Please," Jack flashed another ridiculously handsome smile, "call me Santa."

Ianto blushed, turning about the color of Jack's suit.

"Never mind, that. There are presents to be handed out!" said Jack to the rest of the Torchwood team. He reached his hand inside of the sack and pulled out a terribly wrapped gift. "To: the members of Torchwood 3, Love: Santa."

"You've got to be joking," Owen retorted.

"No, _Owen_, I kid you not," Jack said, as if he were talking to a child, "Now come, get your presents!"

Gwen, Tosh, and Owen reluctantly rose from their work stations and came to open their present. Jack handed the present to Gwen to open it. There were five plastic shot glasses underneath the wrapping.

"Erm...thanks, Jack, but--"

"Well, surely there'll be something to go along with the--"

"Cups? You got us cups?"

Ianto was silent as the three others simultaneously questioned the gift. Jack rummaged through his bag once more and pulled out a bottle of whiskey to compliment the glasses.

"Oh, Jack, I would love to stay, but I have to get home to Rhys--"

"I'm almost finished with decoding that alien artifact from--"

"Why not? I could definitely use a drink."

Jack grinned, opening the bottle. "That's the spirit!"

Gwen sighed. "Well, I guess I could stay for just _one_."

"Yes," Tosh agreed, "just one."  


* * *

_  
A few drinks later..._**  
**

All five of them sighed quite loudly as the alcohol burned their throats.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Woo! Who wants another?"

"I really shouldn't, Rhys--"

"It's getting quite late, perhaps--"

As for Owen, he already began pouring more whiskey.

The three men downed their drinks without a word, then bracing themselves as the whiskey slid down their throats. Gwen and Tosh, both very hesitant, promised themselves that this was their last one.  


* * *

  
_A few more drinks later..._

Gwen laughed uncontrollably as Owen attempted to sound intelligent while extremely sloshed, which was rather unintelligible more than anything. Her mobile went off right then, and it took her a few seconds to find where the noise was coming from.

"'Lo?" Gwen answered. She paused, waiting for Rhys' response, "10 oh clock? And 'es, only a little drunk."

Gwen slid her phone shut, then insisted on leaving. Tosh also gathered her things to get going and Owen had mumbled something about getting another drink at the pub.

Ianto was just about ready to leave when Jack asked for him. "Ianto, call a taxi for the three drunk mice, please, and come to my office afterward, I have one more thing I need you to do for me."

"Great," Ianto muttered under his breath, hoping he wouldn't see the Santa sack again.  


* * *

  
Ianto watched as Gwen, Tosh and Owen stumbled into the street and safely got into their taxi before heading up to his boss's office. Knocking on the door, Ianto noticed that Jack had changed back into his usual uniform--a dark blue button-up shirt, brown suspenders, and tan trousers. He was busy fumbling with papers on his desk, ignoring the loud knock.

"You needed me?"

"Ah, yes," said Jack as he rose from his desk. He approached Ianto, who was still wearing the elf hat. Evidently, Ianto was not aware of this, so when Jack pulled off the hat and stuck it back into the sack, the Welshman blushed even harder than before.

"I have a personal gift for you," Jack reached into the bag once more and Ianto cringed. Noticing his expression, Jack chuckled.

Out of the bag, Jack pulled a tiny mistletoe. "I know its not much, but--"

"Works for me!" Ianto assured him, relieved.

Jack grinned, then held the mistletoe right above their heads. "Happy Christmas, Ianto."

Ianto reached up and ran his fingers through Jack's hair, bringing their faces together. Ianto looked at his lips, then into his eyes.

"Happy Christmas to you too, Jack," he said, before lightly brushing his lips on Jack's. A coy grin arose on Jack's lips, unhurriedly deepening this kiss.

Indeed, this was going to be a _very_ happy Christmas for the both of them.

_Fin._

* * *

Author's note: Happy belated Christmas, and Happy late New Year! Hehe, I'll be sure to be writing more often, as a part of my New Year's resolution!


End file.
